Desprezo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Divisão de mente? Até mesmo nos assuntos amorosos? Saga sente-se assaltado pela culpa... mesmo que tenha de deixar de amar. Yaoilemon.
1. Chapter 1

Desprezo

Kanon POV

I

Estranho. Tudo ocorreu abruptamente, Quem será que encheu a cabeça dele? Por que? Apenas porque somos felizes? Ou melhor: éramos. Costumes. Tradições. Para quê? Se a vida sem _ágape_ não é vida... meu _ágape_ misturou-se ao _eros_ e ao _filia_, todos ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda é _ágape_. Quantos sentem apenas _eros_, e ele só, não desenvolvendo nada além de um desejo sórdido... por que? Por que não dois ou três tipos de amor, sendo que o _ágape_ os une?

Numa manhã, terrível e tensa manhã, Saga acordou longe de mim. Onde estaria ele? Chamei-o. Não o encontrando, fui até a sala de estar. Um bilhete. Apenas um bilhete. Nele, estava escrito o seguinte:

"Kanon,

Fui treinar mais cedo. Não sei se voltarei.

Saga"

O tamanho ínfimo da mensagem, mais o ar distante e declarando apenas sua ida, não de deixavam dúvidas. Saga estava me deixando...

Venti minha roupa de treino rapidamente e corri ao encontro dele, ansioso para esclarecer a questão misteriosa. Milhares de coisas passaram por minha cabeça.: por que ele havia me deixado? Será que eu o havia magoado sem perceber? Será que todo o amor existente entre nós desde a mais tenra idade não seria mais do que um "fogo de palha" que se extinguira? Seria uma... paixão repentina por outra pessoa? Mordi-me de ciúmes. Outra pessoa?! Justo Saga de Gêmeos, homem tão reservado?

O fio de meus pensamentos foi interrompido pela visão de meu gêmeo. Treinava sozinho, nas pedras. Elas sucumbiam todas facilmente a seu poder, e eu, cujo coração não era de pedra, sentia-me ser despedaçado mais ainda.

- Saga!

Ele virou-se para mim, soturnamente. Sempre com olhar longínquo, tal qual um lorde inglês. Como olhos tão gélidos haviam sido capazes de nascer na Grécia, eu não sei.

- O que houve, Kanon?

Fito-o surpreso. Quem deveria fazer essa pergunta era eu!

- O que significa este bilhete? – mostro o papel a ele, mas Saga sequer o vê. Sabe do que se trata, e responde de imediato:

- Os termos estão bem claros. Não acha?

- Sim, mas... por que?

Meu irmão vira a face para um outro lado, mas não demora a fazer nova réplica.

- Escute, Kanon. Em nossa adolescência, começou algo que... não é correto. Eu me deixei levar, procurei não pensar no assunto, mas... apenas posso lhe dizer que já chega. Não posso mais lidar com nosso relacionamento ilícito.

- Saga... você sempre soube do amor que eu lhe voto, e não é porque somos irmãos! É porque...

- Não importa o motivo. Eu não quero mais. Não dessa forma.

- Qual... qual a razão de sua mudança de idéia tão repentina?

- Nenhuma. Apenas apelei a meu próprio bom senso.

Meu peito pesa. Por que?! Eu novamente o perderei... e de forma não física, mas sim referente a... paradigmas!

- Maldito! Maldito seja o que colocou isso na cabeça dele! – praguejei comigo mesmo ao ir para o treino, não crendo que ele pudesse ter tomado tal decisão sem a influência de terceiros.

Passo o dia sem saber o que dizer a ele, sem qualquer reação a esboçar, pois "quando um não quer, dois não brigam". Como exigir um sentimento de alguém? Não é obrigação de ninguém nos dar amor. Mas... suportar isso, para mim, é tão duro!

No intervalo do almoço, no segundo período dos treinos, ele me tratou com... frieza? Apenas isso; cordialidade e frieza. Era melhor que me surrasse, usasse dos piores tipos de agressividade possíveis. A indiferença é mais cruel do que o ódio...

Fomos para casa, e eu não estranharia nem um pouco caso ele me rechaçasse e quisesse me ver dormindo em outra casa que não a dele. Mas Saga não reage assim. Ele apenas diz que vai dormir em um quarto, e eu em outro. Como ditam as boas regras... eu não consigo conceber isso! Ontem mesmo éramos tão próximos, partilhávamos o mesmo leito... e agora assim, separados, em tão pouco tempo.

Tento dormir, sem seu calor, sem sua companhia, mas é em vão. Meu sono não chega facilmente, e minha mente não realiza seu intento de relaxar, ou ainda descansar.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Mais uma fic saindo. É mais uma "distraçãozinha", sem muito embasamento... formulada nos meus intervalos de serviço. ) Será curta, composta de dois ou três capítulos no máximo._

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero que gostem._


	2. Chapter 2

II

II

Kanon POV

No dia seguinte, levantei antes dele, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia. "Levantei", não "acordei"; pois como alguém pode acordar, se sequer dormiu?

Dirijo-me até Saga, os olhos inchados pela noite de insônia. Cutuco-o com a mão esquerda. Minha vontade é dizer a ele coisas terríveis, fazê-lo sofrer enfim. Mas tudo que faço quando seu rosto vira-se em direção ao meu, é apenas...

- Saga, vai treinar comigo hoje?

- Pode ser.

Uma resposta fria, sem maior significado. Apenas... uma constatação fria de que ele pretende tratar a mim apenas como... irmão. Segundo os moldes considerados corretos, aliás.

Ele levanta-se e vai se lavar. Observo seu talhe perfeito, esguio, forte, o modo elegante de andar. Nada há de mais belo para mim do que Saga ao acordar, pois é o momento em que ele se apresenta mais naturalmente. Tal reflexão apenas me dói, pois nunca mais... nunca mais ele me verá da mesma maneira.

Ele não olha para mim, não sorri, não faz coisa alguma.

- Por onde prefere começar, Kanon? Treino psíquico, ou físico?

- ...não sei. Por mim você pode escolher.

- Penso que estamos já bastante acostumados ao impacto físico. Este é mais superficial pelo fato de utilizarmos muito mais nossa cosmo-energia do que ataques puramente corporais.

- Tanto faz. Vamos ao psíquico, já que você escolhe assim.

Ele dispõe-se entre as pedras, em frente a mim. Eu o fito com persistência, não apenas com a finalidade de obter concentração nos treinos, mas também... olhá-lo como ele merece. Até quando fingirá que nada está acontecendo?

Saga sustenta seu olhar ao meu, e o embate começa. Silenciosa, apenas medido pela energia cósmica, nossa disputa terá como vencedor aquele que conseguir demonstrar maior resistência em face à investida psíquica do outro. Quem olhar de fora verá apenas dois gêmeos encarando um a face do outro. No entanto, a dureza de nossos olhares pesa como aquelas rochas adiante, talvez mais.

A energia é capaz de implodir-nos caso continuemos com a mesma intensidade, num choque terrível, impedindo o fluxo de dissipar-se por algum "escoadouro"; é perigoso fazer isso, mas nesta vida de guerreiro, o que não é?

Qualquer distração pode significar a derrota num caso como o nosso. E esta é a minha má sina...

Desde quando um aspirante entra para o Santuário com a finalidade de tornar-se um santo de Atena, começa a ouvir que todo o resto deve ser ignorado em face da adoração a ela. Os irmãos, em combate, devem se tratar mutuamente como guerreiros. Apenas isso. E é o que tento fazer: tratar Saga como... a um combatente, um inimigo apenas.

Não obtenho êxito. Lembro da abrupta interrupção do nosso relacionamento; de tudo que ele significa pra mim... Saga...

De maneira inconsciente, baixo a guarda. Meus deveres como Cavaleiro são suplantados pelo pensamento excessivo e insistente na vida pessoal... no fracasso recente da mesma... e sucumbo. A energia cósmica de meu gêmeo invade minha mente e a turva de modo inexorável.

Psicose. Alucinações. Vejo Saga selando-me no Cabo Sunion outra vez, e sem motivo agora. Apenas porque quer se livrar de mim. A Morte pouco me importa; estou habituado a ela desde quando nossa mãe morreu e entramos para o Santuário. No entanto... a separação de uma metade de mim, meu irmãozinho... é o que sempre doerá mais. A Morte do corpo nada é... comparada com a Morte do espírito.

Uma onda maior cobre toda a caverna. Atena não me salvará dessa vez...? Nem Saga?... Saga...

A falta de oxigênio logo me faz perder os sentidos. Assim como na ilusão, desmaio da vida real também. Tudo se apaga...

Até a hora em que acordo em minha casa, deitado na cama. A vista ainda desfocada... a mente confusa... e assim que recobro totalmente a consciência, posso ver Saga em pé, apoiado no batente da porta do recinto, olhando fixamente para mim... de um modo quase reprovador.

- O que houve consigo, Kanon?

- Não sei...

- Como não sabe?! Um homem forte como você, detentor de tantas vitórias extraordinárias, vendo-se derrotado por um golpe primário? Em poucos minutos!

- Desculpe-me, irmão... eu não consegui me controlar.

- Um guerreiro sagrado _sempre_ deve saber se controlar! E se fosse uma batalha real? Pensa que o inimigo teria dó de você e o carregaria nos braços até um leito de enfermo, como fiz? É claro que não. Você, como combatente experimentado, sabe disso melhor do que a maioria dos Cavaleiros.

- Eu... você me carregou... nos braços?

- É claro. Poderia enlouquecer completamente caso continuasse inconsciente, sem tratamento algum, jogado no campo de treinos.

- Se fosse qualquer outro inimigo, eu o encararia bravamente e lutaria até o fim. Mas você...

- O que tem?! Não é por ser seu irmão que me tornarei indefectível a si! Qualquer um, Kanon, _qualquer um_ que o atacar é uma ameaça! Seja num treino, seja num combate real!

- Eu sei... eu sei... esta é uma lição elementar de aprendiz... mas meu coração  
nega-se a aceitá-la ou apreendê-la. Sabe... você sabe... que nunca fui capaz de levantar minhas mãos contra você. Nem quando me prendeu no Cabo Sunion... nem quando me atacou na Casa de Gêmeos, na ocasião do combate contra Hades...

Com expressão mais branda, Saga anda até a cama e senta-se na borda dela. Em seguida diz:

- Kanon... já está na hora de aprender esta lição. Tem mais de trinta anos de idde, uma técnica excelente... para quê deixar sua emoção controlar suas ações?

- Sei que vai ficar bravo comigo. Mas Saga... quem disse que você controla suas emoções? Desde que você me prendeu no Cabo Sunion... não é mais a mesma pessoa. Não age de acordo com o que sua racionalidade lhe diz. Não é verdade?

Um espasmo de susto toma sua face. Toquei no assunto que mais lhe incomoda, é fato... mas ele logo volta à calma anterior.

- Eu _era_ assim. Agora não sou mais. Tudo aquilo ocorreu, você sabe, por causa...

- Eu sei. Foi minha culpa; eu o incitei demais. Desculpe-me...

- Não. Tudo bem, você de uma certa forma tem razão. Até porque eu me deixei dominar pelo... ser... porque sentia sua falta. Isso também não deixa de ser uma dependência emocional.

Seus olhos encontram os meus, e não precisamos dizer mais nada um ao outro. Através desse olhar posso depreender que ainda me ama... apenas não quer assumir. Repentinamente, ele inclina seu rosto até ficar bem perto do meu. Um tremor percorre meu corpo, numa esperança de ele haver mudado de idéia...

Seus lábios osculam minha testa, numa carícia muda e sincera. Cerro os olhos, enquanto um delicioso arrepio percorre todo meu corpo. Saga...

Minhas mãos encontram seus ombros e eu o abraço, sentindo seu calor em mim outra vez. Tão bom... da forma que estamos, ele está praticamente deitado... em cima de mim. Todavia, antes que as carícias se prolonguem, ele se levanta e volta a ficar sentado na cama.

- Kanon, como foi a ilusão que o acometeu em nosso treino de hoje?

- Visualizei você me prendendo no Cabo Sunion outra vez.

- Um novo espasmo de susto o acomete.

- Por que? Digo... houve algum motivo para eu o fazer no "sonho"?

- Não. Você simplesmente me arrastou até lá... e me selou. Sem maiores razões ou explicações.

- Mas por que...? Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas de forma gratuita?

- Não sei... foi assim que a ilusão se mostrou.

- Quero que saiba, irmão, que atualmente confio muito em você. E não creio que vá ter pensamentos sórdidos como outrora teve. Portanto... devo lhe confessar... que eu talvez não conseguiria entregá-lo a uma punição mortal outra vez. Nunca mais me dê motivos para castigá-lo então!

Um ligeiro riso desenha-se em meu rosto.

- Claro que não. Eu cresci... não sou mais o rapaz impulsivo de vinte anos. Ademais, aprendi que dominar nações não vale nada... se eu não tiver... você;;;

Meu belo gêmeo desvia o olhar de mim, e um leve rubor assalta suas faces.

- Saga... sei que não quer falar sobre isso. Mas... por que... por que deixou de me amar como fazia antes? Será que a razão é uma outra... paixão?

- Não! - ele exclama, de maneira enfática e surpresa, voltando a olhar para meus olhos - Você me vê com alguém? Minha única companhia diária, excetuando você, é Lidiya, a criada. E ela, além de ser viúva, tem idade para ser nossa mãe!

- Eu sei. Mas podería ser um amor platônico por alguém...

- Não, mil vezes não! Escute... eu não nasci para me apaixonar. O amor que voto a você é... um amor de irmão! Acabamos... consumando-o de uma outra maneira, mas eu pensei bem e não quero continuar com isso! É inapropriado. Porém, isso não quer dizer que eu vá sair "ao desfrute" procurando um "novo amor". Não; _eros_ pouco me interessa, Kanon. Eu... não teria capaz de ser de outra pessoa.

- Então fique comigo... fique comigo, Saga...

- Não! Já deixei bem clara minha posição.

- Por que?!

- Porque é ilícito. Acabou! Me faz mal; não me sinto à vontade com a idéia de ter meu próprio irmão como... amante!

- Não éramos amantes! Amantes são avulsos, sobrepõem o _eros_ a tudo. Nós éramos... irmãos com um comportamento não muito usual!

- Que seja. Não quero mais, está entendendo? E chega desse assunto; o tempo está passando e ainda temos um dia de treinos pela frente. Levante-se, lave esse rosto e vamos á parte das técnicas físicas, já que as psíquicas lhe fizeram tão mal.

Tudo que posso fazer, em face de uma negativa tão direta, é me calar e voltar ao treino. Comemos ambos alguma coisa antes de irmos, tendo o olhar de Lidiya, a criada, sobre nós. Ela percebe que há algo estranho nos gêmeos de Gêmeos, mas ao mesmo tempo não nos questiona. Deve pensar que pe normal irmãos brigarem de vez em quando.

Treinamos em seguida. A modalidade física é um pouco mais viável a mim, mesmo ainda estando num estado de certa frustração. Saga consegue nocautear-me várias vezes, mas eu me defendo bem e consigo imobilizá-lo. As horas passam rapidamente... e quando nos damos conta, o sol se põe e é hora de voltarmos para casa.

Saga parabeniza meu desempenho no treino, mas não deixa de ressaltar maus defeitos de ação. Após isso, seguimos ao nosso lar. Eu, calado. Ele, ainda discorrendo sobre a importância de deixar a vida pessoal de lado em detrimento dos deveres de guerreiro, por mais difícil que isso possa parecer.

Em csa, tomamos mais uma refeição e nos banhamos. Saga não me deixa ir ao lavatório com ele; pensa que isso pode despertar "desejo concupiscente" em nós dois, ou ao menos em mim. Ainda triste, permaneço no lado de fora do banheiro, esperando a minha vez.

Após o término de meu banho, chega a hora de dormirmos, "pois amanhã cedo teremos mais deveres", como meu irmão sempre diz. Ao vê-lo dirigindo-se ao quarto, tomo coragem e faço a pergunta derradeira.

- Posso dormir com você hoje, Saga?

- Kanon! O que eu lhe disse sobre...

- Não falo de sexo. Não, Saga! Falo de dormirmos juntos como sempre fizemos, desde a infância. _Apenas_ dormirmos. Entende? Porque acima de tudo, você é meu irmão... e eu o amo.

Meu gêmeo me olha surpreso. Ainda apresenta resistência à idéia, e eu tentarei quebrá-la...

- Prometo que, caso eu abuse, você poderá escolher nunca mais dormir comigo.

- Está bem. O que não faço eu nesta vida! No entanto, já o deixo advertido!

- Sem problemas!

Vamos dormir juntos. Sinto-me feliz apenas por ter esse "privilégio" concedido! Afinal, nunca foi o sexo a ser primariamente visado em nosso relacionamento... e sim o amor... o _ágape._

E de fato, durante nossa noite eu apenas depreendo o calor contagiante de seu corpo. Um casto abraço me é permitido durante o período de sono, e devido ao cansaço do dia e da anterior noite insone, entro em um período de sonolência razoavelmente tranqüilo; satisfatório até. Mas... o que posso dizer acerca do dia que logo raiará?

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! _

_Deixem-me apenas esclarecer alguns termos: segundo o grego antigo (e não sei se o atual também), "eros" é o amor exclusivamente de impulso sexual. "Filia" é o de família. "Storgea" é o de amizade. E o "ágape" é o amor verdadeiro, seja ele por um cônjuge, um amigo ou um parente. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	3. Chapter 3

Kanon POV

Já de manhã, acordamos um nos braços do outro. De repente, é como se tudo não houvesse passado de um sonho desagradável. Mas quando tento beijar, de leve, seu rosto, ele se levanta e vai secamente se vestir.

- Vai treinar comigo novamente, Kanon? Ou ficar aí?

- Vou com você. Afinal, que proveito eu teria ficando aqui?

Saga não responde. Apenas termina de se vestir e vai ao treino. Busca alguma comida e sai, aparentemente sem me esperar. Eu vou atrás, caso contrário ficarei perdido.

Vamos juntos até o local costumeiro de nossos treinos. Lá, Saga indaga novamente qual o tipo de treino que eu prefiro.

- Por que não escolhe você, Saga? - digo afinal - Está em melhores condições de fazê-lo do que eu.

Meu irmão fecha os olhos, como se estivesse pensando. Enfim diz:

- Está bem. Treino físico primeiro.

Fico me perguntando do porquê de ele ter escolhido tal modalidade Mas como a mim pouco faz diferença...

Começamos a lutar. No início a minha própria velocidade é maior que a dele, porém logo Saga reage. Apesar de tudo, porém, seus lapsos de atenção lhe são fatais. Em breve, vejo-me dominando-o por completo. Ele se encontra no chão, comigo por cima de si, imobilizando-lhe as mãos. Seus lapsos, para uma pessoa normal, seriam considerados completamente "normais" e aceitáveis. Mas para um Cavaleiro... seriam fatais.

- Kanon... mantendo-me desse jeito... você poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo.

- Sim... e acho que já sei o que quero...

Ele compreende a centelha de desejo em meus olhos e tenta se esquivar, mas eu ainda o mantenho preso.

- Não... Kanon...!

- Mas você disse que seria o que eu quisesse...

O que acontece logo no segundo seguinte é algo que não consigo definir bem. Só posso dizer que, após um curto período de tempo, me vejo já sem minhas calças, e ele sem as dele.

- Saga... eu sei que você disse não me querer mais... mas estou em chamas! Já não posso mais me conter!

E de fato me encontro totalmente louco de desejo. Apenas uma de minhas mãos ainda segura um punho de Saga, e portanto ele poderia se livrar de mim facilmente.

Encaixo meus quadris no meio de suas pernas e o penetro sem muita dificuldade. Na verdade, sem dificuldade alguma. Saga não me resiste, e eu o sinto tão receptivo a mim, que simplesmente largo o pulso que ainda mantinha preso em minhas mãos.

Entregamo-nos um ao outro sem reservas; sem pudor. É fato que ele gosta de mim ainda... mas neste momento não nos demonstramos racionais: apenas aproveitamos e bebemos o máximo dessa "água", que é a satisfação de nossos impulsos.

Quando finalmente atingimos o ápice, crispando os dedos nos corpos um do outro, nosso físico fica satisfeito. Porém, após o relaxamento costumeiro que sucede o ato, ficamos intrigados. Ao menos eu fico; qual será a reação dele? Não poderá apresentar um "meio-termo": ou será favorável a mim, ou me repudiará de forma mais forte do que anteriormente.

Nos minutos que se seguem, eu não me atrevo a fazer mais do que respirar. Não consigo olhar em seus olhos, e não consigo sequer me mover. Ele é o primeiro a sair do estado de inércia e me empurra para o lado, me tirando de cima de si. Eu o observo atentamente. Ele se veste de maneira rápida, sem se preocupar com os "resquícios" do ato sexual em seu corpo, e sequer dirige um único olhar para mim. Não agüento: um único e fugaz momento de prazer não me fará suportar melhor uma nova rejeição!

- Saga! Saga!!

Ele me ignora e parece dar mostras de que já se vai, mas eu o seguro pelo braço:

- Saga! Você não pode dizer que o forcei!

- Não... não posso, realmente - ele diz, me olhando de esguelha - E é isso que na verdade me dói mais. Saber que ainda não consigo evitá-lo!

- Então por que fazê-lo?! Vamos, Saga!!

Ele faz um esforço para soltar-se de minha mão, mas eu o retenho ainda.

- O que lhe dói mais, você diz - continuo - Eu vou lhe dizer o que dói: ser rechaçado sem motivo aparente algum, e ainda ver em seus olhos que claramente me quer! O nosso... ato de agora deixou isto mais claro que nunca! Saga, isto é pior do que quando você me selou no Cabo Sunion. Pois ali ainda havia um motivo. E agora... agora eu me sinto como a "viúva de marido vivo", com você agindo desse jeito!

Meu gêmeo nada responde. Apenas consegue enfim se livrar de mim e vai em direção a um local o qual ainda não sei qual é. Talvez para casa, ou para qualquer outro lugar.

- Apenas uma coisa, Kanon! - diz ele antes de finalmente se voltar e partir - Não tente dormir sob o mesmo teto que eu outra vez. Se tentar, eu o expulsarei! Não posso confiar em você mais!

Apenas o observo partir, já sem palavras. A lembrança tão recente de seu corpo e de seus vestígios em mim apenas me entristecem ainda mais. Meu irmão... perdido para mim novamente...

Pegp minhas roupas e as visto rudemente, tentando não me importar com as lágrimas que descem involuntariamente por meu rosto. Lembro de um refúgio que tinha e usava quando precisava me ocultar dos transeuntes que conheciam Saga. Talvez eu possa ir para lá... sim, muito provavelmente ainda estará de pé.

Ando em direção ao tal refúgio e vejo meu antigo e tosco casebre ainda lá. Mal cuidado e esquecido, mas por hoje servirá.

Abro a porta, devagar. A poeira se espalha por todos os cantos, mas talvez eu possa me acostumar.

- Diabo! Esta casa sempre foi meu "segundo lar", mas jamais será igual ao primeiro! E principalmente porque ele estará sempre sem Saga...

Não tenho mais ânimo para treinos. Banho-me e vou para minha antiga cama. Os lencóis são antigos, porém não se encontram sujos.

Abraço o travesseiro, minha mente já acostumada pela disciplina estrita e austera de Saga me "culpando" por eu não ter permanecido no treino, mesmo sozinho.

- E ele, que não permaneceu comigo?! Ora! Se não cumpriu seu dever fraterno, tampouco eu devo cumprir todos os meus deveres de Cavaleiro!

Viro de lado, como se quisesse evitar o próprio raciocínio que me agita a mente. Permaneço assim já não sei por quanto tempo, perdido entre a realidade e o sonho, quando...

Quando enfim sinto uma presença maligna adentrar o meu mais novo "lar". Levanto-me da cama, perscrutando o ar em busca de onde ele esteja. Não... não pode ser...

- Boa noite, Kanon... - ele diz, num sussurro audível e malicioso.

- Você... retornou!

- Sim. E já estava na hora, não?

Ele avança mais um pouco, e então eu vejo... Saga, porém o que não é Saga, o homem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos que por anos não apareceu mais...

- O que... o que faz aqui?! - ´r o que consigo balbuciar.

- Você sabe...

E, avançando para mim, Saga (ou o arremedo mais escuro do que Saga possa ser) me beija ardorosamente, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Eu tento afastá-lo de mim, mas é inútil... eu sei, e ele sabe, que o desejo profundamente. Portanto, já não me importo mais com o fato de ser ele: seu cheiro, a textura de sua pele... com a única diferença de o toque deste "lado" de Saga ser mais... "acre", por assim dizer.

Fazemos amor na cama outrora amarrotada por minhas tristezas. O que fazemos é para mim um consolo do anterior amargor, porém apenas alimenta o físico: não chega à alma, a qual está verdadeiramente ferida e abalada com a atitude de meu gêmeo.

Por mais de uma vez, nos entregamos um ao outro. Minha sede de Saga se satisfaz, mas não minha curiosidade.

- Por que... por que veio até mim? - digo, num sussurro cansado após termos... feito o que fizemos.

- Até parece que não sabe!

- Não, não sei. Posso até entender que Saga estivesse lutando contra si próprio, me querendo e não me aceitando a despeito do que sentia. Mas daí a trazer você de volta à vida?!

- Não foi ele quem me trouxe de volta. Eu simplesmente vim, por minha própria e auto-suficiente vontade. Ora, sempre que Saga entra num conflito impossível de ser resolvido apenas por sua própria personalidade, acabo aparecendo e fazendo o que ele realmente quer porém recusa.

- E ele... ele...

- Ele o quer, Kanon. Ele o quer, e me usou para concretizar seu desejo sem no entanto assumir a responsabilidade por isso. Muito cômodo, não acha?

Não o respondo. É certo que me utilizei deste lado obscuro de meu irmão para me satisfazer; porém, sei que ele também é o motivo do ódio de Saga. Ele sempre se sentiu mal ao ver que, sozinho, nunca conseguiu aplacar a este seu lado lúgubre; apenas logrou êxito nisto quando se matou, e quando estou a seu lado. É óbvio... ele ainda não se controla sozinho.

- Então, Kanon! - ele volta a falar, quebrando o silêncio - Poderíamos aproveitar mais a minha volta. Quem sabe seus interesses políticos ainda possam ser parecidos com os meus...

Viro-me para o lado oposto ao seu, enfarado.

- Não. Hoje sou outra espécie de homem. Já não tenho o tolo sonho de ambição da primeira juventude. Descobri, e da pior maneira possível, que a maior riqueza que posso obter é... ficar com Saga.

- O Saga que por motivos de moral absurda o rejeitou veementemente? Ele ainda é a sua felicidade?! Tem certeza?

- Que posso fazer?! Não posso deixar de amá-lo. Há muito tempo é minha única família, meu único amor... e meu único amigo. Quando o perco, todas estas coisas juntas se vão!

- E todas elas podem ser vividas comigo, já que ele o nega...

- Você cobra um preço muito alto por isto! Aposto que ainda quererá, catorze anos depois, tecer suas malditas teias de intriga e tentará se insurgir contra Atena! Não! Eu sei bem o que devo fazer agora: proteger ao Santuário e a Atena com minha própria vida, sem titubear ou me importar com o que desejo. Se eu tiver de ficar sem Saga para cumprir meu dever, ficarei!

Olho para ele, resoluto. Ele o devolve com um ar frio, zombeteiro.

- Pois bem. Kanon agora deu para ser um homem correto, apenas porque tem mais de trinta anos e quer posar de "não-sou-mais-um-garoto"! Tudo bem, quem escolhe é você. Mas quero só ver... quanto tempo ficará sem ele e seu abraço tépido! Por mais "alto" que o preço possa ser...

Tendo dito isto, um sorriso oblíquo e um olhar mortal em seu belo rosto vai embora e some-se na noite alta, avançada e escura.

Deito na cama, respirando fundo e pensando em quão grave é o fato da volta deste lado maligno de meu irmão. Agora temos novamente um ser perverso e perigoso dentro do próprio Santuário de Atena. E tudo isto porque Saga me rejeitou.

- Maldição! Eu não deveria tê-lo aceitado em minha cama, por mais desejo que sentisse! Ele é um inimigo, e deve ser tratado como tal! Quanto a Saga – pobre homem! Ao tentar ser "limpo" em não se relacionar de maneira incestuosa, despertou em si um mal maior, que parecia já estar morto. E agora?! Haverá alguma solução?!

Meu coração é tomado de angústia e palpitamento intenso. É como se eu também fosse um pouco culpado por isso. No que tudo terminará, já não sei.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bem! Finalmente continuei essa fic. Ela terá apenas mais um capítulo, e então – mais uma história concluída! Sério, odeio deixar as coisas por terminar. Rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	4. Chapter 4

Kanon POV

Passo a noite praticamente em claro, apenas cochilando nas horas em que não suporto o cansaço. Acordo com sono e nada descansado, e não sei o que fazer. Treinar? Com que disposição, afinal? Não há como... minha vontade é ficar na cama, e deixar-me esquecer de minha vida sem Saga.

Minha força de vontade, no entanto, me faz levantar pouco a pouco. Tomo um banho, não como coisa alguma e vou para fora. Já não sei o que fazer, nem onde ir.

Vou ao mar, como costumava ir quando mais novo. Lá, banho-me com as águas agora calmas e de maré baixa. As lágrimas se misturam à água. Sei que devo reagir... mas está difícil. Talvez eu não devesse ter sido tão estrito com Saga... talvez eu devesse ter feito outras amizades quando voltei para o Santuário e enfim me refiz como Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas... agora é tarde para pensar no que eu deveria ter feito.

Mais alguns minutos se passam assim, até a hora em que vejo... Saga vindo pela mesma senda a qual eu vim. Será uma ilusão...?

Em breve sinto que não. Ele vem para perto de mim e me toca no ombro. Uma ilusão certamente não o faria.

- Eu sinto muito, Kanon...

Seus olhos também estão marejados. Caminhos de lágrimas já secos podem ser vistos em seu rosto.

- Sente pelo quê, Saga?

- Pelo que ele fez...

- Ele... bem, Saga, o que faremos com "ele"? É perigoso, você sabe...

- É perigoso... e mais do que eu deveria ser previdente. Não consigo expulsá-lo de mim! Não, nem matá-lo! Kanon, eu já não agüento mais!!

Meu irmão toma a própria cabeça com as mãos, desolado. Eu pouso suavemente a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Sei que a você parecerá apenas um interesse meu. Mas Saga... se você voltase para mim... tenho certeza de que isso tudo desapareceria!

- Eu sei, Kanon... eu sei! No entanto... não consigo me sentir mais com a consciência limpa caso... faça sexo com meu próprio irmão!

Já não o contesto ou tento argumentar: é um direito dele possuir este pensamento. Abraço-o cordialmente, apenas compartilhando de sua dor em silêncio. Nossos rostos se juntam e nossas lágrimas se misturam. Somos gêmeos acima de tudo...

Nesta hora máxima de angústia, sentimos um cosmo poderoso e conhecido entrando em contato conosco. Saga é o primeiro a erguer os olhos e se manifestar nesse aspecto.

- Atena...

- Ela... está nos chamando?

- Sim... está.

Uma calma repentina, transmitida pela energia, invade nossos corações e nos faz esquecer por um momento de nossas aflições. No entanto, no segundo seguinte Saga pensa no motivo de ela nos chamar.

- Kanon... ela sentiu... ela sentiu o meu lado perverso retornando...

- Sim. Ele não passaria incólume pela Deusa.

Meu gêmeo se levanta, resoluto.

- Pode ser que sejamos repreendidos. Mas temos de encarar nosso destino de frente!

- Sim. Vamos a ela!

Com nossa dor esvaída enfim pelo sentimento de coragem que repentinamente nos tomou, vamos até a Sala de Atena. Durante o longo caminho, permanecemos de mãos dadas, cúmplices de uma mesma situação estarrecedora.

Ao chegarmos no topo da colina e, consequentemente, na entrada do recinto particular de Atena, olhamos para a enorme soleira do local e, em seguida, um para o outro. Após isto, nada nos detém: vamos com passos firmes e resolutos em direção ao trono que anteriormente era usado pelo Grande Mestre e agora o é apenas pela Deusa.

Ao sentir nossas energias já presentes na sala, Atena direciona-se a nós. Está vestida de branco e dourado, belamente ornamentada. Vem a nós com um ar ainda bastante jovem, porém altivo e seguro. O corpo de sua encarnação é novo, porém o espírito que o abriga é antigo... ancestral a este nosso velho mundo, e de maneira que não há como mensurar.

Nós dois nos ajoelhamos perante ela ao mesmo tempo.

- Salve, ó Senhora do Santuário, dona de nossas almas e vontades!

- Levantem-se, os dois.

Nós o fazemos. Juntos, outra vez, a fitamos. Ela, mais baixa do que nós em estatura, retribui o olhar.

- Saga, meu nobre Cavaleiro - diz ela - Serei direta e sucinta: seu coração tem-se enchido de um mal e apreensão repentinos nos últimos dias. Eu o sinto claramente.

- Atena... eu devo lhe dizer, como parte de meu dever... o que vai em meu coração. O ser perverso... o meu fator maligno... ele retornou!

Eu abaixo a cabeça, como me sentindo também responsável pelo fato. A Deusa, no entanto, não parece estar surpresa ou abalada.

- Bem, Saga... eu sei disso. O que me preocupa, no entanto, é a causa deste ressurgimento. Há muitos dias você está assim, apreensivo; e tal apreensão deve ter sido o gatilho para a situação que você enfrenta agora. Há algo perturbando você. O que é?

Meu irmão hesita, e eu permaneço em silêncio. Será que ele... vai contar?

- Senhora... - ele começa, devagar - Eu era um homem dissoluto há algum tempo atrás.

- Refere-se ao seu "lado maligno"?

- Não... refiro-me à minha própria pessoa. E meus atos, desta época, começaram a me incomodar... então eu os cessei, e de uma única vez.

- Você os cessou, mas... Saga, algumas dúvidas pairam sobre minha mente. A primeira delas é: se voce agia de maneira dissoluta, por que todos diziam que era um guerreiro exemplar? E a isto me refiro quando falo de sua face benigna.

- Porque não sabiam como eu vivia dentro das quatro paredes de minha habitação.

- E, bem... a segunda delas é... se a interrupção deste "ato dissoluto" foi boa, ou assim deveria ser, por que trouxe à tona este ser maligno após tanto tempo?

- Porque ele... ele sabe que quando desejo algo e não o consigo, abro margem a si.

- Deseja algo? Este "algo dissoluto", sim? Diga-me, Saga: o que é isto? Não precisa se sentir constrangido: apenas me diga o que é, e eu não o julgarei.

Meu irmão hesita, é claro. É um assunto muito delicado, mas se Atena o requer, deve ser exposto. E como meu irmão não se manifesta, eu tomo a dianteira e o faço em seu lugar.

- Senhora... Saga, meu irmão... ele me ama. E não apenas como a um parente. Eu e ele... Atena, eu e ele vivemos como... um casal. Desde quando éramos adolescentes. Quando nos separamos, em virtude de minha ambição, continuamos nos amando mesmo sem nos ver. E até hoje, após nossa reconciliação, nos vemos da mesma maneira. Ou melhor, víamos, pois Saga decidiu acabar com tudo alguns dias atrás.

Meu gêmeo fica com as faces vermelhas. Não esperava que eu revelasse tudo assim, de repente. Atena, porém, não dá mostras de surpresa. Sorri, olhando para nós, e simplesmente diz:

- Eu já sabia.

Nós dois exclamamos juntos de espanto. Ela... sabia?!

- Como esperavam, meus valorosos guardiães, que eu não soubesse? - continua ela, serena - Saga principalmente. Ele tem uma ligação tão forte comigo desde que entrou para o Santuário... e não espera que eu saiba como são seus amores, seus medos, suas apreensões? Eu sempre soube, Saga, que você vê a seu irmão com olhos não-convencionais.

- Atena... eu... me perdoe!

- Perdoar pelo quê?! Que mal provém disto? Você por um acaso forçou a seu irmão?

- Não...

E eu assinto claramente. Eu o amo tanto, e estou sofrendo tanto com sua ausência... como poderia ter sido "forçado"?

- Saga... - continua ela - Se não feria o livre-arbítrio de ninguém, como pode ser considerado um "ato dissoluto"?

- Mas, senhora... eu pensei que o amor de um irmão para outro devesse ser... não sexuado! Caso contrário, seria algo pecaminoso...

- "Pecado" é apenas quando ferimos outrem sem justificativa. De resto... de resto, Saga... não há pecado. Vocês se amam...

Quase sem sentirmos, eu e Saga unimos nossas mãos.

- Sim... eu amo a meu irmão, e o quero como jamais quis a outra pessoa. Ele é meu leme na Terra... e você, Atena, é meu leme no Céu...

- Quando um destes dois pilares seus é quebrado, Saga, sua vida rui. E "ele", aquele lado maligno, surge como uma "muleta" mórbida. Portanto, Saga, "pecado" é deixá-lo surgir e ferir o _seu_ próprio livre-arbítrio. Ame a Kanon. Ame-o até o momento em que os dois quiserem. E pelo visto... ambos sempre quererão.

Nossa deusa encosta levemente a mão sobre a cabeça loura de Saga. Ele fecha os olhos, e eu sinto a cosmo-energia de Atena fluir dele para mim, apenas por estar de mãos dadas com meu irmão.

- Agora vá, Saga... vá, e faça o que desejar... sem culpa, sem remorso. Ninguém sairá prejudicado caso você o faça.

- Obrigado, Atena!

Ela sorri, continuando a fixar seu olhar em nós. Sem soltar nossas mãos e sabendo que tudo será perfeito daí em diante, saímos do recinto da deusa e vamos... para nossa casa.

Percorremos o caminho todo em silêncio. A energia que emana de nossas mãos, um para o outro, já é suficiente. Assim que chegamos em nosso quarto, sento na cama e olho ao chão.

- Saga... estamos juntos outra vez?

Meu gêmeo senta a meu lado e segura novamente minha mão.

- Kanon... se até Atena disse que não há nada de errado... e também, no momento, em que ela colocou a mão sobre minha cabeça, a culpa pareceu sumir toda...

Meu coração se alivia e ao mesmo tempo se ilumina por dentro. Aproximo meu rosto do dele e, ainda devagar, beijo seus lábios. Ele e eu fechamos os olhos, e Saga não responde de maneira desfavorável.

Deito-o na cama e ficamos enlaçados, os dois. Sem precisar dizer mais nada, já sabemos que estamos juntos...

Ainda abraçados, dormimos o sono que não nos acometeu na noite passada. E com tal repouso, temos a sensação não de que adormecemos... mas sim de que acordamos de um pesadelo, para vivermos novamente nossas vidas.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E fim pra mais uma fic! Nah, gente, eu sei que a maioria odeia a Saori... mas poxa, ela é a razão de ser da série! Rs... então fiz com que ela (ou melhor, Atena mesmo...) religasse os gêmeos. _

_Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Qualquer coisa, falem! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!! _


End file.
